Irmãs
by Kamiragem
Summary: Numa noite de filme dos Titãs, os cinco amigos resolvem ver Frozen. Como isso pode afetar o humor de Estelar e as emoções de Ravena? Primeira fanfic de Jovens Titãs. Um pouco de EstelarxRobin.


É uma vergonha que eu goste tanto de Teen Titans e nunca tenha escrito nada dessa série. Enfim, chegou o momento para a primeira fanfic. Eu assisti Frozen ontem e essa fanfic tem um paralelo com o filme. Qualquer incoerência com a história do filme ou da série podem ocorrer, estou enferrujada, por favor desconsiderem.

Linha do tempo: logo após Titãs em Tóquio (o filme).

Imagem da capa: Pesquisar por ceshira no tumblr e no deviantart!

* * *

**Irmãs**

Era noite de filme. Uma das noites que a equipe tirava para fazer alguma coisa em conjunto, alguma coisa que não envolvesse combate a vilões malucos pela cidade. Não que fosse uma noite unânime, era fato que era quase um compromisso imposto por Robin. A única outra coisa que eles faziam juntos na Torre era treinamento. Robin queria que houvesse a interação dos cinco deles sempre que possível fora das ocasiões perigosas, isso preveniria desentendimentos, visto que ele era obrigados a entrar em um acordo para o que assistir, o que fazer de lanche (apesar de pipoca ser óbvia, eles conseguiam se desentender até por causa do sabor) e ainda poderiam ter uma boa conversa em grupo sobre o filme logo depois.

Bom, o fato é que nem sempre eles entravam em acordo, ou conversavam. O líder sabia que manter um grupo tão heterogêneo em harmonia era complicado, então ele insistia.

- Vamos ver Distrito 9! – Ciborgue exclamou. – Tem aventura, romance, ação, ficção científica e romance. – Ele terminou, olhando para o rosto indiferente de Ravena e o olhar iluminado de Estelar.

- Não, esse eu já vi... Além disso, nem tem romance de verdade! – Estelar murchou um pouco quando Mutano interrompeu. – Vamos ver Mama! Verdadeiramente aterrorizante!

Todos os titãs olharam pra ele, olhares reprovadores, Ravena levantou a sobrancelha direita como quem o desafia a continuar, mas Mutano murchou visivelmente lembrando-se da última vez que eles viram um filme de terror.

- Eu pensei em uma coisa mais leve! – Robin disse, otimista que a sugestão dele iria agradar a todos. – Uma animação chamada Frozen!

- Um desenho animado? – Ciborgue comentou incrédulo. – Ok, estou dentro! – Mutano não parecia muito feliz, mas concordou mostrando o polegar. Os dois foram até a cozinha pegar pipoca e refrigerante.

- Mas o que conta essa história desenhada, amigo Robin? – Estelar perguntou, ainda não acostumada a chamar Robin de seu namorado.

- É a história de duas princesas, Estelar, mas o resto você terá que assistir para saber! – Ele sorriu, certo de que Estelar iria gostar da trama, afinal, ela era uma princesa.

A menina alienígena flutuou até a cozinha para certificar-se de que havia mostarda suficiente pra parte dela da pipoca (que era separada das porções dos outros).

- E você, Ravena, não quis sugerir nada? – Robin perguntou. Ela olhou de volta pra ele, expressão estoica.

- Não costumo saber o que há de novo por aí, eu poderia ter escolhido Carrie, mas acho que a Estelar não ia curtir muito e a possibilidade de eu ganhar um apelido do Mutano era muito alta. Então, vamos ver um desenho... Posso trazer um livro pra ler? – Ela perguntou, sarcasmo bem ao fundo da voz.

- Você conhece as regras, nada de livros, meditar ou sair do seu corpo durante a noite de filmes. Vamos lá, dê uma chance! Não é um filme tão longo... Não como a maratona de Senhor dos Anéis. – Ele sorriu.

- Não me lembre daquela noite... Se o filme for baseado em um livro, então vamos ler o livro e pronto. – Ravena interrompeu e tomou seu lugar no sofá, enquanto os companheiros voltavam com os alimentos.

Quando estavam todos perfeitamente acomodados, Robin iniciou o filme. De vez em quando ele virava para observar as expressões de Estelar, que parecia estar com os olhos cheios de água (e uma manchinha charmosíssima de mostarda na ponta do nariz, que o estava deixando inquieto).

Mutano também não parecia muito relaxado, fazendo comentários durante todo o filme. Tais como "Como ela vai sobreviver no castelo de gelo? Comendo raspadinha?" ou "É muito cruel não contar pro Olaf que ele derreteria sob sol."

Ciborgue, por sua vez, respondia aos comentários dele e também tinha seus momentos de silêncio contemplativo nas partes mais tensas.

Mas o mais estranho era Ravena. Ela não expressou nenhuma emoção durante a história, mas em alguns momentos ela fechava os olhos, parecia balbuciar algo pra si mesma, depois abria e continuava a assistir sem se distrair. Ela parecia presa na história.

Quando os créditos começaram a subir, Robin ligou as luzes para ver a reação de seus amigos. Mutano foi o primeiro a se expressar.

- Uau! Caras, foi um filme muito legal!

- Com certeza. - Ciborgue enxugou o olho biológico. – Realmente muito emocionante, mas cara, eles fazem essas coisas pra crianças?

- Eu disse que vocês iam gostar. – Robin olhou para Estelar. – E você, Star, o que achou.

A jovem tamaraneana estava em silêncio. Ela olhou para Robin com lágrimas nos olhos e fez um beicinho. Algumas lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto e ela começou a soluçar.

- Estelar? – Robin chegou perto dela e segurou os ombros. – O que há de errado?

Ao lado dela, Ravena estava tomando respirações profundas e tentando se blindar, manter as próprias emoções dentro e as de Estelar, que no momento martelavam forte contra seus escudos, fora. Ela subiu o capuz, escondendo o rosto e respondeu por Estelar que ainda chorava.

- Ela é uma princesa, que tem uma irmã. Elas foram separadas, Estelar foi presa... não sei se você viu as algemas na personagem, mas me lembram bem alguém quando chegou aqui nesse planeta. Você mostra um filme desses para ela e quer que ela reaja como? – Ravena estava de pé, um pouco instável, mas não era só a emoção de Estelar que ressoava dentro dela...

A imagem da porta do quarto da personagem Elsa no filme. A grande e pesada porta branca que a separava das outras pessoas enquanto ela tentava controlar seus poderes para não machucar ninguém. Aquilo não a teria atingido muito, mas a maldita empatia a fez receber os sentimentos de Estelar e misturou tudo à sua própria história. Ela não queria raciocinar sobre aquilo, estava dando-lhe uma dor de cabeça.

Robin olhou para as duas, quando Ravena se teleportou da sala sem dar explicações. Estelar não estava flutuando, o que implica que ela estava realmente triste. Ele a abraçou, tentando não ter reservas com a garota. Ela o abraçou de volta e só então falou alguma coisa.

- É realmente o filme mais emocionante e triste, que bom que elas têm um final feliz, não é? – Ela fungou audivelmente. Robin apertou o abraço antes de soltar levemente e olhar para o rosto dela. Ele sorriu. Mutano e Ciborgue sabiam que aquele era um momento deles, e saíram da sala também, algum deles murmurando que da próxima vez escolheria o filme.

- Assim como você aqui, construindo seu final feliz depois de muita tristeza, e você ainda consegue ser essa pessoa maravilhosa e alegre. – Ele enxugou as lágrimas dela, e deu um beijo suave.

Eles ficaram assim por um tempo até que a garota se assustou.

- Algum problema, Star? – Robin perguntou.

- Preciso ir ver Ravena. Ela deve estar em muito sofrimento, e eu, como amiga, devo ajudar! – Ela se soltou, andando para a porta da sala em direção aos corredores.

- Espere, Estelar, como assim?

- Ela estava do meu lado tentando tanto não chorar, eu devo ter sobrecarregado ela com todas essas lágrimas, preciso ver se ela está bem.

Robin sorriu para a bondade do coração da namorada, e deixou que ela seguisse até o quarto de Ravena.

Provavelmente ela só receberia um "estou bem" padrão da amiga e então se convenceria que estava tudo realmente bem.

Quando Estelar chegou à frente de sua porta, Ravena pode sentir. Ela sentiu também toda a compaixão que ela emanava do outro lado da parede. Outras emoções se misturavam enquanto ela entoou o mantra pela décima vez seguida. Precisava se acalmar. Estelar bateu e chamou.

- Amiga Ravena, é possível termos uma conversa entre meninas?

Ravena apertou os olhos, a dor martelando a cabeça. O filme era só uma animação para crianças, ela tentou se convencer disso, mas havia tantos paralelos com a vida dela e de estelar que ela tinha que se concentrar para não deixar as memórias ruins de sua própria infância em Azarath. Ela não ia deixar a porta fechada, mas ela tinha que se controlar antes de abrir.

- Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos... – Ela sussurrou, andando até a porta. Na memória, ela lembrou das palavras de Elsa: "Encobrir, não sentir, não deixar saber." Por que aquilo tudo era tão familiar?

Uma brecha da porta foi aberta e Estelar viu a pequena figura de Ravena olhando para ela, olhos ainda na sombra do capuz.

- Amiga Ravena, você está se sentindo bem?

Ravena apertou os lábios antes de responder.

- Eu estou bem, Estelar. E você, como se sente? – Ravena tentou jogar a atenção para outro foco, ainda incerta de como agir.

- Eu estou um pouco triste, eu sempre quis ter uma irmã como as princesas do filme, mas Estrela Negra não era muito amiga para mim.

O pensamento divertiu Ravena, Estrela Negra era uma megera sem coração, mas Estelar ainda a via com alguma consideração.

- Mas não era isso que me entristeceu mais... – Estelar se interrompeu e olhou para os lados no corredor. – Será que eu poderia entrar?

Ravena suspirou e abriu mais a porta, deixando Estelar entrar em seu quarto, seu santuário, seu espaço sagrado. Nem sempre ela era receptiva o suficiente para deixar alguém cruzar a porta. Estelar sentou na cama de Ravena, esperando que ela fizesse o mesmo, mas ela não fez.

- Amiga Ravena, a minha maior tristeza foi porque a rainha Elsa me lembrou você. - Ravena fez uma careta enquanto a amiga continuou. – Quando nós trocamos de corpo, você me contou sua história, lembra?

Ravena definitivamente não queria lembrar, mas não havia escolha e ela acenou positivamente.

- Você me disse que quando era criança, eles te isolaram em um quarto na torre de Azar, e que você não poderia ver ninguém, somente os monges que te ensinariam a controlar seus poderes. Mesmo a sua mãe não poderia te ver. – Estelar fez uma pausa e Ravena absorveu a narrativa admirada em como ela ainda se lembrava dessa história que ela tinha contado anos atrás. Estelar era realmente uma pessoa incrível.

- Será que você ficou com tanto medo quanto a Elsa? Você quis algum dia fugir e morar sozinha num castelo? Será que se você tivesse uma irmã, vocês teriam conseguido um final feliz?

Ravena ficou sem palavras, ela mordeu o lábio antes de responder. A voz rouca e levemente emocionada.

- Eu não senti medo, Estelar, eles me ensinaram a não sentir. Não se preocupe. Eu não fugi para morar num castelo de gelo. – Ela tentou sorrir para acalmar a amiga, mas não foi bem sucedido. Mesmo assim ela continuou. – Eu não tenho irmãos, e eu já consegui meu final feliz.

Estelar olhou sem entender.

- Eu estou aqui, os titãs são meus irmãos, Estelar. Eu posso não demonstrar, mas eu sou feliz. Tenho cada um de vocês cuidando de mim, como eu poderia não ser feliz?

Uma lágrima fina desceu pelo rosto da empata, e ela não quis impedir. Descobrindo o rosto, ela pegou as mãos da amiga e olhou fundo nos olhos dela. Depois a puxou para um caloroso abraço.

-Eu posso não congelar as coisas com as minhas mãos, Estelar, mas eu ainda tenho você como uma irmã querida que me salvou da ruína. E eu sou grata por isso.

No corredor, duas (ou talvez três) lâmpadas explodiram. Mas Ravena não se importou, por alguns momentos ela se deixou ser livre.

Fim.


End file.
